goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Trotro gets expelled MASSIVE AND COLOSSAL TIME/Beaten up by Lucina
Summary Trotro has been a very bad boy and the worst student of the 2018 to 2019 school year. When Mrs. Stevenson tells him to go to the principal's office, he refuses and violently breaks her leg, therefore getting strongly expelled from school. Cast *Julie as Elephant012 *Eric as Trotro *Kimberly as CardofAnime102 *Kate as Mrs. Stevenson Transcript *(Melbourne, Australia, November 26, 2018) *Mrs. Stevenson: Trotro, you have been a very bad and disgraceful student of the 2018 to 2019 school year! *Trotro: *Mrs. Stevenson: *CardOfAnime102: Don't worry Mrs. Stevenson! The paramedics will be here soon! *Elephant012: And as for you Trotro, go to detention for 2 hours right now! *Elephant012: Trotro, I heard that you've been a very bad boy today at school and I can't believe you broke Mrs. Stevenson's leg! She won't recover for 4 months and she needs to take physical therapy and she can't even speak thanks to you! Also, your classmates have told me about all the bad things you did from September to this month like being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, looking up pornography, sleeping in class, destroying the chalkboards, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the boys bathroom, failing cooking class, skipping lessons, skipping assignments, skipping school, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, cursing at students, yelling at students, attacking students, killing students, broke someone's foot, tickling Bambi's mother's feet lots of times nonstop while she was teaching during Chinese class, Korean class, Japanese class, Mongolian class, Vietnamese class, Thai class, Indonesian class and Malaysian class, giving Patty Rabbit and her friends nosebleeds, stealing Bambi's mother's lunches from Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Japanese restaurants, Vietnamese restaurants, Singaporean restaurants, Thai restaurants, Indonesian restaurants, Malaysian restaurants and Mongolian restaurants, putting fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, insulting, bullying, swearing and racist comments onto Sophie the Otter's videos, Weatherstar4000video's videos and Igor the Mii's videos, spreading lies on the internet, tickling Faline's feet lots of times nonstop while she was teaching during Chinese class, Korean class, Japanese class, Vietnamese class, Thai class, Indonesian class and Malaysian class, giving the Get Along Gang characters painful nosebleeds, stealing Faline's lunches from Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Japanese restaurants, Vietnamese restaurants, Thai restaurants, Singaporean restaurants, Indonesian restaurants, Malaysian restaurants and Mongolian restaurants, giving school computers viruses, starting food fights in the cafeteria, smashing windows with a stainless steel baseball bat, stealing money from the vending machines, spraying Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara and Nene Momoyama with crybaby gas, ranting on Sylvanian Families, making fake lockdowns and fire drills, making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, smoking weed in the cafeteria, vandalizing school property, ranting on Weatherstar4000video, playing your theme song on the top volume at full blast, tickling Portia Porcupine's feet during U.S. History class, whacking students with stainless steel baseball bats, making violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, broke someone's arm, making violent threat videos out of Patty Rabbit and her friends and family, ranting on Sophie the Otter, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, spraying Patty Rabbit with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, broke someone's leg, drawing and showing pornographic pictures at school, showing guns, knives, machetes, axes and explosives at school, spraying Fanny Fox with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, using racial slurs and profanity, making violent threat videos out of Blue91233, calling Portia Porcupine a crybaby and beating her up at the same time, bringing weapons to the classroom, spraying Roxie Raccoon with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, smuggling drugs, guns, explosives, North Korean, Iranian and Russian propaganda and alcoholic drinks into school, bullying Patty Rabbit and her friends, ranting on Adventures of the Little Koala, bullying Roobear Koala and his friends and sister, spraying Suzie Squirrel with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, throwing baseballs at Mulan while she was teaching during Chinese class, spraying Clara Murakami with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, spraying Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, watching inappropriate videos, stealing other students' lunches so many times, stealing Miguel Rivera's lunch from Taco Bell, Wendy's, Burger King, Dairy Queen and White Castle, destroying the computers in the ICT Room, bullying Gfourtx, saluting on Sausage Party, killing hundreds of students by bringing jars of bees, tickling Setsuko Konishi's feet during Math class, destroying the school's iPads with your chainsaws, pushing, punching, kicking and throwing students down the stairs, killing them instantly, tickling Fanny Fox's feet during Japanese class, ranting on An American Tail, cursing at CardOfAnime102 while she's teaching during ELA Class, throwing baseballs At Sophie the Otter while she's teaching during English class, throwing garden soil at people, using profanity, punching, kicking and throwing students out of the windows from the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors, killing them instantly, tickling Miss Dear's feet while she was teaching during World History class, stealing other students' lunch money, witnessing the Strength of Street Knowledge, tickling Roxie Raccoon's feet during Chinese class, destroying the computers in the Computer Lab with a chainsaw, getting very bad grades, destroying vending machines with chainsaws, throwing sand at people at the playground, doing drugs, giving cocaine jobs to other people, giving people Barney errors, tickling Suzie Squirrel's feet during World History class, bringing M rated video games and AO rated video games to school, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, tickling Patty Rabbit's feet during Music class, bringing R rated movies and NC-17 rated movies to school, bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, getting very bad grades, watching R rated movies and NC-17 rated movies, helping Dimitri Rascalov, Kenny Lee and Sonny Forelli give cocaine jobs to other people, bullying Portia Porcupine, ranting on the Get Along Gang, making violent threat videos out of Sarah West, bullying Fievel Mousekewitz and Tanya Mousekewitz, tickling Roxie Raccoon's feet during Chinese class, throwing paper planes at Retsuko while she was teaching during U.S. History class, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Sophie the Otter a and her friends and cousins, throwing paper planes at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during Norwegian class, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Patty Rabbit and her friends, bullying Kooky Von Koopa, tickling Usagi Komatsu's feet during Science class, pulling pranks on Woody Woodpecker, spraying crybaby gas at Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Usagi Komatsu and Kumakki Mashiro to make them flood the entire school with their tears, saluting on The Emoji Movie, ranting on Disney, throwing paper planes at Miguel Rivera while he was teaching during Spanish class, spray painting graffiti on school property, sending Selkie and her friends to Da Planet of Stupedigy and pouring garden soil onto people! Your behavior is extremely awful, Category:Trotro's Grounded Days Category:Longest Videos